


Ice princesses

by RainonyourBack



Series: Sugar // Spice [2]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021, X-Laws positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Tamao has some gay feelings. Hao helps.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Sugar // Spice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ice princesses

Neither of them has ever done something like this before. It’s a testament to their bond, to Jeanne’s growing confidence in her humanity and Tamao’s acceptance of her right to adventures, that Meene’s idea is so favorably accepted.

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” Meene promises. “And it shouldn’t be too crowded, if we go early.”

As Tamao laces her boots, she thinks that it is, in fact, suspiciously empty. Meene didn’t just take them to a rink, she drove them to a river she knew from when she was little, where the ice was thick and suitably wide. And it’s sunny out; you’d think the entire region would have come to admire and skate here.

Jeanne, whose boots Meene is lacing, glances over at the river.

“Is it still thick enough?”

Meene nods. “I tested it earlier. So long as you keep to white ice and don’t wander too far, it’s completely safe.”

Tamao hesitatingly tries to stand on her blades, and immediately sits back down to avoid falling. She takes comfort in knowing Jeanne can control the metal of her own blades: reaching to Shamash barely takes a thought, and she can stabilize herself easily. No, the only person to worry about is herself.

While she sits there, Meene offers her hand to Jeanne and helps her onto the ice. Like a knight and her princess.

Tamao flushes. These thoughts she has about Jeanne are very hard to fight.

“Why do you fight them,” Hao asks, and she jumps. Flushing she tries to stand, only to remember half a second too late that she’s now on skates, and she almost stumbles hands first into the snow. Hao is there, though, and he grabs her in time.

“Hey now,” he whispers as he rights her up. “I didn’t think I was going to make you swoon quite so soon.”

Tamao’s throat refuses to fuction. She can’t talk at all, just stare up at him while, in the corner of her eye she can see Jeanne making her first steps onto the ice.

“She’s – she’s not going to fall right through,” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I wouldn’t do that,” the Shaman King promises, a teasing smile on his lips. “Unless you asked. Do you want to save your princess, Tamao?”

She flushes darker. “No,” That’d be so much risk for so little payoff! Jeanne doesn’t deserve this. Even if it doesn’t last. Even if – she’s so red it’s a wonder the snow isn’t melting around her.

Hao lets go of her, as she’s stable, and steps backwards to the ice. She wonders if Meene can see him. She doesn’t say anything if she does.

Smiling, the dark-haired god steps back onto the ice and offers her his hand.

“Trust me?”

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sick yesterday I couldn't post this in time. Sorry. Here it is.


End file.
